The present disclosure relates to a surgical clip applier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical clip applier having a mechanism for stabilizing a jaw structure of the surgical clip applier and also having a mechanism to prevent firing the surgical clip applier when the surgical clip applier has exhausted the amount of stored clips to prevent a dry firing of the surgical clip applier.